bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōko Yushima (Seireitou)
| birthday = December 19 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 168 lbs | eyes = Reddish Brown | hair = Dark Green | blood type = B- | affiliation = L'Obscurité | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Member of L'Obscurité Creator of the Reigai | previous occupation = Seventh Seat of the Twelfth Division | team = L'Obscurité | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = None | previous partner = Kirio Hikifune | base of operations = Susuki Castle | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy (presumed) | status = Active | shikai = Sumitsukigasa | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Ōko Yushima (由嶌欧許, Yushima Ouko) is a member of the Ikken Kyūkage within L'Obscurité. He was formerly the Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division in the Gotei 13 under former Captain Kirio Hikifune, as well as the creator of Mod-Soul and Reigai biospiritual technology. In application of this technology, Yushima created a unique group of Mod-Soul Reigai whom serve him. Appearance Yushima has long green hair and brown eyes but no yellow hair and a more narrow jawline with less-define cheekbones. He is shown to wear a standard Shinigami attire with a yellow under shirt, light blue gloves, and a light purple belt loosely around his waist to hold his Zanpakutō. While as a Lieutenant, Yushima was shown to wear a standard Shinigami shihakushō with the lieutenant twelfth division badge on his right shoulder. Personality Yushima had originally come across as shy around others. Despite this shyness, Yushima cared little about being with others, believing that if he relies on others they will only get in the way. Ironically, he wanted greatly to prove himself to others, despite not caring for anyone in the first place. When he became a researcher, he took great pride in his work, becoming deeply enraged when the Central 46 canceled Project Spearhead, screaming at them while demanding a reason for why they shut down the project, and in turn he retaliates in order to save his life's work. He had subsequently developed a deep hatred for his Captain, Kirio Hikifune, after she had refused to do anything to save the project. However, despite this, he appears to harbor a deep respect for his former Captain, although this respect extends to Yushima believing he is superior in all aspects to her. It goes without saying that Yushima has a strong belief in self-reliance. He looks down at the concepts of friendship and teamwork, believing it to be a crutch for the weak. In his mind, power and glory matter above all else. He takes great pride in his new-found powers, constantly gloating at what he is capable of and is not above posturing. However, it would also appear that Yushima has somewhat of an inferiority complex, absolutely hating to be looked down at and refusing to accept defeat in any manner. When his own views are challenged, he will become very violent and lash out at his enemy. History records of Ōko Yushima.]] There is very little information on Yushima in his past. He was originally the lieutenant of the the Twelfth Division in the Gotei 13 under former Captain Kirio Hikifune. He was the leader of Project Spearhead, but Central 46 discontinued the project, leaving Yushima enraged, demanding an explanation. In an attempt to preserve his research, Yushima tossed the data on Mod-Souls into the Dangai Precipice World. Yushima would subsequently defect from Soul Society and re-obtained his data through unknown means. At some point afterwards, he joined L'Obscurité and continued his research. Synopsis Part V Inventions *'Kaizō Konpaku:' Yushima created the mod souls that were manufactured under Project Spearhead. Using similar techniques, he later perfected the project's specifics and went on to merge them with his unique Reigai technology, allowing for new models entirely. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Yushima displays a considerable amount of spiritual energy, able to be felt from various Shinigami from a large distance. It is shown to be an intense purple in coloration, enveloping him in a huge aura when being manifested. It is great enough for Yushima to be considered well beyond the level of a standard Captain in the Gotei 13. A unique trait Yushima has developed allows him to completely conceal his reiatsu, prevent others from detecting him. It also allows him to freely move about in the Dangai, even able to safely pass through the Kōtotsu. Master Scientist and Inventor: While as a Lieutenant, prior to his defection, he was inept in combat, he was noted for being very intelligent, ultimately getting him clearance to work alongside Kirio Hikifune on Mod-Soul technology. He, along with Kirio, were known to be responsible for creating the Mod-Souls. With his scientific knowledge, he is able to create Reigai duplicates of several high-ranking Shinigami. He is very insightful, able to quickly understand the situation for what it is and to quickly comprehend the nature behind his opponent's technique. He is a expert of the Dangai's properties as well. Space-Time Manipulation: As a result of his extensive research upon the Dangai, Yushima has gained the ability to alter space and time. He has used this ability to travel from the Human World to Soul Society, as well as to manipulate the Kōryū and Dangai. According to Kisuke Urahara, however, his abilities do not extend to control over the Kōtotsu. However, Yushima later proves this to be an incorrect claim. Kidō Master: With his great knowledge of reishi and enhanced body, Yushima showed noticeable skill in Kidō, able to perform high-level spells quickly and effortlessly, even up to a level ninety-nine with no incantation. He was shown to be capable of binding Kon with a mid-level Bakudō without saying the incantation. In addition, he has shown able to perform his Kidō by only stating its name, rather than including its level and type, such as when he used Tenran without a physical gesture. Shunpō Master: It is shown that Yushima possesses considerable speed in battle, able to dodge several attacks from multiple opponents unscathed. During his battle against Uryū Ishida, he is able to effortlessly dodge all of the Quincy's arrow attacks. Zanjutsu Master: Yushima has demonstrated remarkable skill in blade-handling battle. His fighting style is fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation. With his Zanpakutō, he was shown to able to defeat Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai simultaneously, as well as fight evenly with the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He is able to quickly overwhelm his opponents even when outnumbered by similar skill-level combatants. His style is fast and precise, constantly twirling his blade to confuse his opponent. To this effect, Yushima is able to kill a Hollow in one strike of his blade, as well as block all its attacks with ease. With her sealed sword, Yushima can also block a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo in his Bankai state. Enhanced Strength: While never used in actual combat, Yushima showed enough skill to knock Hiyori Sarugeki out with a single chop to the neck. Zanpakutō Sumitsukigasa (墨月牙鎖, "Fanged-Chain, Moon Ink") is the name of Yushima's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. The blade has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it and it's attached to a loose belt. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command "Seethe" (沸き上がる, wakiagaru). Sumitsukigasa turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on the middle handle. It glows yellow and transforms further gaining a large hoop with multiple bladed protrusions along the outside of it. The hoop is set into the middle of the of the voulge bar where the weapon is commonly held and twirled. Yushima's Zanpakutō can also control the Reigai's reiatsu-limiter bracelets on their forearms, allowing him to break them at will, as well as to increase their surge in reiatsu. :Shikai Special Ability: Sumitsukigasa functions under the premise of two main powers which supplement each other in order to acheive an unrivaled power. Initially, it is believed to solely possess the power to alter and manipulate space. This is performed by spinning Sumitsukigasa which produces a bell-like chime before activating. However, its second power to absorb energy that will allow for the use of the aforementioned ability to effortless effort is later revealed, showing Sumitsukigasa to be a Zanpakutō of almost limitless power and capacity. :*'Raikū' (來空, "Coming Void"): His Zanpakutō takes slices of space and recreates them, allowing him to duplicate an adversary's attack and reproduce it. While it appears that he is manipulating time, that is not what Sumitsukigasa does at all. He uses his Zanpakutō to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance. The Raikū technique is also capable of creating portals to connect with the Dangai. It can also be use to drag opponents into Dangai. By twirling Sumitsukigasa to the right, these portals are also able to negate attacks and record the information to recreate the space as he desires. This power to replicate can extend to various events: an opponent's attack, movements, even their Zanpakutō attack or attributes. Twirling Sumitsukigasa to the left, Yushima's Zanpakutō calls forth a portal that manifests the recorded event, which he is capable of doing as many times as he pleases. ::*'Clones:' Yushima has demonstrated the ability to use his Zanpakutō's recording ability to record himself, thus producing a clone of himself. Unlike when he clones another person's abilities, the recorded version of him can act independently until it is destroyed. ::*'Space Displacement:' While appearing to freeze time, by using these portals on himself, Yushima can in reality relocate himself instantly. With no warning to his new location, Yushima can attack his opponent off-guard. :*'Arazome Shigure' (退紅時雨, "Faded Scarlet Late Autumn Shower"): The second ability of Sumitsukigasa, it is shown to have the ability to absorb the reiatsu of a Zanpakutō, Kidō spells, and even Quincy Arrows. It essentially has the capability of subsuming anything classified as reiatsu or uses reiatsu as its primary component. By spinning Sumitsukigasa right, the central hoop glows pink, allowing Yushima to absorb any attack that his Zanpakutō comes into contact with. When he spins Sumitsukigasa left, the central hoop glows pink and fires the absorbed attack back. This is the true power of his Zanpakutō. :*'Furishikire' (降りしきれ, "Raining without End"): Sumitsukigasa absorbs spiritual energy from either Yushima or his surroundings via Arazome Shigure, and then releases it from the tip of the blade in a condensed burst of spiritual energy, akin to that of Getsuga Tenshō. At any given moment, he can release a blast of spiritual energy of varying magnitudes to attack a single or multiple opponents. :*'Hajō Kūri' (覇錠空蔾, "Tyrant Lock Void Bramble"): By striking Sumitsukigasa into the ground, an elegant fortress wall of purple reishi is formed. The wall transforms all energy around it into reishi, condensing it into a green ball before getting launched as a considerably powerful wave that decimates everything in its path. The wave can dispel even after it is launched. .]] ::*'Renzan - Hajō Kūri' (連斬覇錠空蔾, "Serial-Slashing Tyrant Lock Void Bramble"): A more powerful variant of Hajō Kūri, Sumitsukigasa produces this ability which surrounds Yushima and forms an elegant fortress of green reishi. There are also various tendrils around the fortress which latch onto the ground beside it. A huge green light shoots into the sky, casting a celtic-like symbol above Seireitei. This then proceeds to absorb the reishi that makes up Soul Society, and can fire concentrated green blasts of energy capable of destroying a large area within its blast radius. It can also block most external attacks. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Mukai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes Behind the Scenes The author has chosen to completely disregard the filler Reigai Uprising arc and will rework the character, Ōko Yushima, so that he will fit the author's current story.